1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a route monitor control system which monitors an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) switching apparatus, and a route monitor control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of services supported by an ATM switching apparatus are required due to the rapid spreading of the market for the ATM switching apparatus. Therefore, various types of hardware are installed into the ATM switching apparatus to provide the variety of services and a service function of each type of hardware is extended.
On the other hand, in the quality verification of these hardware functions, after a maintenance person recognizes a kind of hardware to be verified, a maintenance command is given to carry out a conductiveness test between a trunk and a node by a monitoring apparatus installed in or out of the system.
However, because a managing method is different for every system in such a conventional route monitor control system, professional knowledge for maintenance operations for every system is needed.
In conjunction with the above description, a test system of an ATM switching apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent application (JP-A-Heisei 9-214498). In this reference, an ATM switching system is composed of the ATM switching apparatus, a maintenance console, and a test apparatus. A package test control section is provided in the ATM switching apparatus. When the package of a communication route unit is installed, the package test control section detects from a signal outputted the installation of the package from the package, and specifies a kind of the package.